Lost and Found
by They Call Me Armageddon
Summary: Sequel to Getting Along sort of. Ludwig is in search of his brother and he meets Feli. What will happen? Read and find out. Fail summery. GerIta M for super sexy time with our favorite German and Italian
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally, the sequel to Getting Along is up! I'm pretty ok with how the first chapter turned out and I only hope that it gets better as I go. I don't think it'll be much longer than Getting Along, but it might because I hope to develop the relationship a bit more. If they're a bit OOC, I apologize, but hey, I hope you like it! Thank you to all of my reviewers from the previous story, you guys make this so much more worth it I swear! Thanks to all you who emailed me through the process, I hope to stay in contact with you through the course of this story! Oh! Remember that guy that I mentioned in an author's note from Getting Along? Well we're dating now and it's awesome. We have a "date" of sorts tomorrow :3**

"What?" exclaimed the usually calm German. He was sitting across from his father, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth gaping. His father nodded solemnly, sitting almost nervously in his chair. "But why _Vatti, _why did you give him up but keep me even though I'm only a year younger?" The older man shook his head, ashamed. "I don't know Ludwig. We weren't ready when your brother was born, but when you were, your mother just couldn't stand to give you up." Ludwig stood suddenly, slamming his hands down on the table, his eyes blazing. "You should have gone back for him! He was still a baby and wouldn't have remembered being given up. Things could have gone on like normal _Vatti, _but you refused to acknowledge your other son, my big brother. I-I won't stand for that! I'm going to find him _Vatti, _I'm going to find him and bring him home." With that, Ludwig walked out the door. He slid into his car and with a deep breath drove back to his apartment to start his search.

**3 months later**

After another pointless day of searching, Ludwig found himself walking back to his apartment. He had stopped paying attention to his surroundings after a few blocks and started thinking about where else he could search. He was shaken back into reality when he heard a soft spoken man walking down the street asking for the Boise Children's Home. He almost hit himself right then and there. He had been looking into the records of orphanages from way out of state, not even imagining that his older brother could have grown up so close to him. Ludwig turned on his heal and ran right past the man, probably knocking him over. He shouted a quick sorry over his shoulder before picking up his pace.

He made it to the orphanage about an hour later very out of breath. He made himself presentable and walked inside, ringing the small bell at the front desk. He waited for a moment before a man walked out, a large smile on his face. He was a pleasant looking man: a wide smile, bright eyes, soft brown hair and a wayward curl jutting from his hair. "Hello, do you have an appointment, an interview, are you here to adopt maybe?" It was clear to Ludwig now that the man was very Italian, "Ah, not quite. I actually was wondering if I could look into some of your old records, you see, my older brother was given up for adoption and I just, I want to find him and I think he might have been here. I know my parents named him before they dropped him off, I just don't know what they named him." The man just looked at him, unsure of what to do. "W-well you see, I'm just filling in for someone today. I usually just volunteer on Friday's but Gilbert's moving today so they called me in t-to work b-because I know the kids and…" Ludwig cut him off. "Did you say Gilbert?" The man just nodded, "yes, Gilbert. He's my friend! He helped me and my big brother out when we were little. He taught me a lot, so now I'm helping him by filling in for his shift." Ludwig was baffled. Could it really be this easy? Had he found his brother already? "Is there any chance you could tell me where this Gilbert lives? It's crucial that I find him." The young man bit his lip and frowned, "well I can't just give you his address, but after my shift I could take you over if you want." He seemed shy, unsure, as he spoke to the tall German. For the first time in a very long time, Ludwig smiled. "Ja, that's great. Thank you…uh…" The Italian laughed embarrassedly, "Feliciano. You can call me Feli if you want, everyone else does." Ludwig nodded at him, smiling still. "Well thank you Feliciano. When shall I come get you from work?" Feliciano seemed to get a bit flustered at the request. "Well, there's no need to come get me, I can just meet you somewhere if you want." Ludwig nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "Alright, there's a little café down the street. How about we meet there at 5? Is that ok with you?" Feliciano nodded a bright smile on his face. "Yeah, that's fine, I'll see you then." Ludwig smiled and then left, his mind going at a million miles an hour. He was so close to finding his older brother. He sighed. It wouldn't be easy to convince him that Ludwig was his brother, but he was determined

Ludwig sat in the café for about 30 minutes before Feliciano showed up. The young Italian was flustered and embarrassed by his lateness when he sat down across from Ludwig. "I am so sorry! I had to tend to a couple of the kids before I left and I just got caught up in making sure they were ok and…" Ludwig cut him off. "It's fine Feliciano." He suddenly seemed just as embarrassed. "I have realized that I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano's eyes widened. "A-ah, so you are related to Gilbert. His last name is Beilschmidt also. He told me that it was on a note left with him as a baby. It's all he had, a blanket and a note. Sad really." Ludwig frowned and stood up gesturing for Feliciano to do the same. "Please, show me to this, Gilbert. I must know if he's my brother and if I can give him a home. Please." Feliciano nodded and stood, leading the tall blond to his friend's home.

Feliciano knocked on the door hesitantly, twiddling his thumbs as they waited for the door to open. A timid man with dirty blond hair and a wayward curl answered the door. When he saw Feliciano he smiled, "hey Feli, what's going on? I'm sorry but Gilbert isn't here right now." Feliciano frowned. "Well it's not me who wants to meet him, but my friend here," he gestured to Ludwig, "he…he has some things he wants to ask him." The smaller blond smiled at the German. "Hi, I'm Matthew, Gilbert's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to come in?" Ludwig took a moment to let what the small man had just said. Boyfriend. So his brother was gay. There was one thing they had in common. He smiled stiffly and nodded. "Ja that would be nice."

Matthew ushered the two in and sat them down in the family room. After offering them something to drink, he sat down and asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he was introduced to the German. "So you sound a lot like Gilbert. I know that accents vary from region to region, but you sound almost identical. And you're here to ask about him. Is this about his family?" Ludwig was shocked at how perceptive the man was. He took a deep breath and twiddled his thumbs, not sure how to present himself to this man. "Well you see, I think that your Gilbert is my older brother. When he was born our parents were not ready for a child so they gave him up. Then when I was born, my mother couldn't bear to lose another child. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and as I've been told, I share Gilbert's last name. I just want to find my brother and give him the family that he never had." At his last statement, the timid Canadian jumped up, his eyes blazing. "After all these years, you're just now coming to look for him? And the family he never had? What about me! I've been his family for 2 years now. I love him and I am his family. As hard as I tried to reconnect him with his family, I will not allow you to come in here and say that he never had a family." Ludwig was taken aback. Even though he didn't know the man very well, he didn't take him for one to get angry. He held his hands up in surrender. "I apologize Matthew, you're right; it was rude of me to suggest that you weren't like his family." Matthew sat down and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Gilbert should be home soon, but when you talk with him, I want to be there for support." Ludwig just nodded, relieved that the man was easily calmed.

It was an awkward 15 minutes in the living room with Matthew, Ludwig and Feliciano fidgeting in their seats. Finally, the door opened and Ludwig heard a German voice rung through the house. "Birdy! Where are you? I'm home." Matthew stood up and left the room, whispering a few things to Gilbert and just as soon as Matthew left, Gilbert came running in, his eyes wide. He looked at Ludwig and Ludwig stood, extending his hand to the albino. "Hello, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I think I'm your younger brother." Gilbert's eyes widened and he stepped back. "My brother? How could you know that and how could you have my last name?" Ludwig winced slightly but took a deep breath before dropping his hand. "Our parents couldn't bear to part with their second child. I grew up with our family with no knowledge of an older brother." Gilbert's eyebrows furrowed and then he reached back, punching Ludwig right in the face.

Ludwig woke up with a throbbing headache and on a bed that he knew wasn't his. He sat up and groaned, feeling the pain extend to the bridge of his nose. Not broken, but bruised. "Ah, you're awake Luddy! That's so wonderful! Ve~" Ludwig's eyebrow shot up and he glanced over to his left and saw the small Italian. "Ja, I am…how long was I out. What knocked me out Feliciano?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Feliciano laughed and was about to answer when a frowning albino entered the room. "Hey asshole…I guess I'm sorry for knocking you out. I didn't mean to hit you…that hard anyway." Ludwig frowned at him. "I know that this must come as a shock to you, but I really am completely interested in getting to know you and being apart of the family that you've started to rebuild." Gilbert faltered slightly, unsure of how to answer him. "I'm not saying that I'm going to be your friend, but I'll…I'll give you the chance that our parents…your parents never gave me." Ludwig smiled softly at his brother. "Thank you Gilbert…it truly means the world to me and…and I know it would mean the world to our father if you would come to a family dinner. Of course…I know that you may not want to but…still. Maybe one day you will?" Gilbert frowned and shook his head. "Not any time soon. Or at least not without my Birdy." His eyebrows then furrowed. "Tell me, how do you feel about having a homosexual brother?" Ludwig blushed, becoming quiet. "I cannot mind it because I'm the same. I prefer the company of men." Gilbert laughed and shook his head. "Don't be so shy about it. If you're anything like the awesome me, it's nothing to be ashamed about." At that moment Feliciano felt a swell of hope in his heart. He had to admit that he found the tall blond German rather attractive and he had been hoping that they played for the same team. Finally he spoke up. "A-ah Ludwig, I a-actually have to be going home to go cook dinner for my brother. I…I hope to see you soon though…maybe come by the orphanage or something Ve~" Feliciano flushed deeply and smiled a bit as he stood up and quickly fled the house. Ludwig stared after the strange boy and then looked at his newly found brother. "I feel as though I shouldn't intrude any longer. Thank you for listening to me. Here is my number, I hope to…to spend time with you soon." Ludwig handed the albino a slip of paper with his number and smiled awkwardly at the man. He stood up and stuck his hand out to shake Gilbert's but dropped it after he realized that he wouldn't return the gesture. "I'll…see you soon then I hope." With that, Ludwig left the house, walking the 8 blocks to his own. It was weird to know that his brother was so close and he never knew it.

He ate a quick dinner when he got home and as he slipped into bed he checked his phone and his eyes widened. He had 2 missed texts from Feliciano, both asking if he wished to hang out soon and where he wanted to meet. Ludwig couldn't think of a time when the young man could have put his number in the German's phone, but he just accepted it and replied quickly to his texts, agreeing to meet him the next morning. He didn't know why quite yet, he just felt as if it was the right thing to do. He enjoyed the young man and as he thought about his bright smile, he felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

**A/N: Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed it, give me a chapter to get used to writing these new characters alright? I love all of you who have been supporting me through the writing of my first story. I won't be updating every day or every other day like with Getting Along due to school and classes and being a senior and stuff. I'll try and update once a week though, probably on Saturdays or Sundays. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am formerly known as IrishJammer. I changed my pen name to They Call Me Armageddon because I felt like I needed a new name because the original was one that I made when I was like 13. Anyway, I am such an awful person. This took me way too long to get out and I feel soooo bad. You have no idea. I've just been so busy with everything that I haven't really had much time to concentrate on writing a story. I know that I shouldn't have started this one in the first place, but hey, at least I'm getting the second chapter out now. Now for my biggest thank you ever! It's going to Lady-Pyrien. She really helped me not feel as bad for not updating, whilst in a way, still motivating me to write. So my longest chapter in the history of my 2 multi chapter fics is for her Also, I'm aware…they are so OOC sometimes. I'M SORRY I'M NOT PERFECT! AHHHH I'M SORRY. **

**Chapter 2~**

Ludwig woke up the next morning bright and early, an unusual spring in his step. When he stepped out of the shower he checked his phone, a small smile lighting up his features. Feliciano had designated a time a specific time and place for them to meet. Ludwig rushed the rest of his morning routine and made his way to the coffee shop about 4 blocks from his house. He sat down, twiddling his thumbs, an unusual amount of energy surging throughout his body. He stood when he saw Feliciano enter the café.

Feliciano woke up at an odd hour of the morning, disturbing his older brother Lovino. He just brushed it off as Lovino grumbled a bit about being woken up rudely. Feliciano suddenly realized that he hadn't set up a time or place for he and Ludwig to meet. He quickly texted the taller, more serious man and jumped in the shower, getting ready. When he finished getting ready he checked the time and almost panicked, realizing how late he would be if he didn't run. He grabbed his phone and shouted a goodbye to his brother, making his way to the café. He slowed down to a walk a block away from the café, straightening himself up a bit. He smiled when he walked into the café and saw Ludwig stand up from his seat.

"Ve~ Ludwig I'm sorry for making you wait! I kind of lost track of time when I was in the shower." He laughed softly and scratched the back of his head. They sat down and Ludwig shook his head. "No, I understand, I was almost late myself. I'm just glad you could make it." Ludwig felt a soft blush light up his cheeks. He knew it was odd how he felt about the Italian after only meeting him once, but there was something oddly familiar about him. They ordered their drinks—a black coffee for Ludwig and a lemonade smoothie for Feliciano—and talked for near an hour. After an hour or so, Ludwig heard his phone ring and he frowned, it was his brother. It's not that he wasn't pleased to see a call from the brother he never knew, but he didn't want to end his meeting with Feliciano. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello…I'm hanging out with Feliciano…no he's not my boyfrie…I'm not in denial!" He sighed softly as he listened to his brother on the other line. "Alright…yeah I'll see you there in an hour." He hung up and frowned across the table to Feliciano. Feliciano still had that large grin on his face. "It's alright if you want to spend time with your brother. You have a lot of catching up to do!" Ludwig was confused. "How did you know it was my brother who called? I didn't even say his name." Feliciano just shrugged, "I just knew is all. The look on your face gave it all away really." Ludwig just shook his head in disbelief. The little Italian really was something. "I'm meeting him in an hour so I still have plenty of time to walk you home or to work if you want." Ludwig mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Feliciano felt a small blush creep up his cheeks. "I'd really like that Ve~ you're so nice Ludwig. Thank you! I'm going to work after this so if you'd walk me to the orphanage that would be wonderful. Oh, but how are you going to get to your brother's house?" Ludwig was shocked at how quickly his new friend could talk. He just shook his head, raising a hand, "no, it's fine; I'm meeting Gilbert at the orphanage anyway. It's where he wanted to meet." Feliciano beamed at him and jumped up. "Alright! That sounds great! Well I do need to be at work soon so how about we get going." Ludwig nodded and smiled a bit at the hyperactive brunette.

It wasn't a long walk, but Ludwig was oddly disappointed when it was. He said good bye to Feliciano and felt his body stiffen up when Feliciano wrapped him up in a tight hug. "Ve~ Ludwig is so nice! Thanks for walking me to work. We're going to hang out again soon, right?" Feliciano looked up at him hopefully and all Ludwig could to was smile softly and nod. "Yeah, we're going to hang out again soon. I…I would like that very much."

The new friends parted and Ludwig sat on the front steps of the building, waiting for his older brother, his chin in his hand. About five minutes later, he heard a voice behind him. "Hey! What are you doing out here? I've been waiting for you for ten minutes!" Ludwig jumped and turned, facing the tall albino. "I didn't know exactly where we would meet and I was here early…so I just assumed that I'd see you walk up the steps!" he defended, putting on his best, angry pout face. The older of the two just rolled his eyes, "just follow me. You said you wanted to get to know me, so I'm going to show you exactly where I grew up and who I am." Gilbert sounded oddly calm, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ludwig followed the older up the stairs and inside, glancing around, taking in his brother's childhood "home". It was so quiet for a while, Ludwig jumped when he heard Gilbert's voice. "Even after I turned 18, I didn't leave. I stayed here and started working for them. They let me live here until I could afford a little apartment of my own. Then I met an old friend and we got close again and now we live together." Gilbert smiled fondly, his red eyes softening. "I'm going to ask him to marry me ya know." His voice was soft as he spoke about his boyfriend. Ludwig was about to ask when he'd get to meet him when it dawned on him. "Was it that kid at your apartment?" Gilbert glared, "my birdie isn't a kid and his name is Matthew. And yes. Yes he is." His older brother's fondness for the shy blond was almost disconcerting to Ludwig. He had never seen anyone so in love before, not even his own parents. "Well, I wish you luck with that Mr…" he paused. What was he supposed to call his older brother. He wasn't sure of a last name and he didn't know if the older wanted to be called by his first name by a complete stranger. Gilbert just laughed. "You can just call me Gilbert, or Gil really, but if you want to be all stiff like some soilder, you can call me Mr. Beilschmidtt." Ludwig's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Beilschmidtt? Why Beilschmidtt?" Gilbert just shrugged and continued walking, checking a few rooms as he went. "Around my birthday, Mattie was acting super weird and he said that we should put a last name on my birth certificate. I thought _he _was going to propose, but no such luck. He told me that Beilschmidtt seemed to fit me just fine so when we found the time, we went down to the courthouse and had it put on." Ludwig felt his heart clench. Gilbert's boyfriend had known about his family, possibly even talked to their father, and never even said anything to Gilbert. He coughed and was about to say something when Gilbert stopped and pointed to a room. "This one here was my first room. I shared it with Mattie until he was adopted when we were 5. I moved to a bigger one when I hit 13." Ludwig looked at the small room and let it all sink in. The room seemed unoccupied at the time, and the damages from previous owners was very evident. It seemed as though someone had taken the time to carve "I'M AWESOME" on the wall in giant letters. Ludwig could only assume that it was his brother from the way he had heard him talk.

As the moved on, Ludwig thought about a way to properly phrase his next statement, "Gilbert, do you want to know what the family name is? What…what our family name is?" Gilbert just shrugged in response. "It's Beilschmidtt, Gilbert. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidtt, our father is Gerald Beilschmidtt and our mother was Regina Beilschmidtt." Gilbert froze and turned to his little brother. "If you're insinuating that my Birdie has been lying to me, then I suggest that you either come up with an excuse or you leave." Gilbert's voice shook softly, unsure of how to take in the information. Ludwig cursed himself silently. Maybe he should've approached Matthew first. "Gilbert…I just wanted you to know that the name you have on your birth certificate is the appropriate last name."

Gilbert turned his back on the younger and continued walking. "Come on, you still have more to see West." For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Ludwig's eyebrows shot up. "West?" he was confused, his name didn't have anything to do with the West or the direction. Gilbert turned and grinned. "Yeah, West. That's what I'm gonna call you from now on because you probably grew up on the West side of the tracks. The good side. I grew up on the East." Although it made sense to Ludwig, he still flinched.

Gilbert showed him through the orphanage and told him about all the trouble he got into growing up. Apart from the little bump in their day, everything went rather well. Ludwig was really growing to know his older brother, not only that, but he was growing to really like him. When the kids were called back in, Gilbert had to return to work. They awkwardly shook hands, but they still smiled at each other kindly. It was nice; to finally be able to connect with someone like Ludwig could connect to Gilbert. He had been able to connect like that with a boyfriend or two, but he was beginning to realize what people meant when they spoke of the bond between brothers.

As he walked out of the building, he was stopped at the top of the steps by a stuttered "Ve~". He turned around, smiling oddly at the small Italian. "Yes Feliciano? Did you want to say something?" Feliciano blushed deeply, but nodded. "A-actually yes. Um…Lu-ludwig. Would you like to…go to dinner maybe? With me, I mean…ya know to…to eat food?" Ludwig felt a deep blush cover what seemed like his entire body. "W-well what else would we do at dinner except eat food?" The Italian laughed a bit and nodded sadly but then seemed to brighten up. "Is that a yes?" The tall German blushed and nodded. "D-do you want to go now? Can you leave now?" Feliciano nodded quickly, "I was actually just getting off my shift. It's been a long time since you and Gil started hanging out. It was nice, to hear your laughter in the halls." He muttered something at the end of his sentence that was unintelligible to Ludwig but he just shrugged it off. He checked the time on his watch and was surprised. It had been awhile. Almost 5 hours. Ludwig coughed a bit and looked back up at Feliciano. "W-well it's a little early for dinner, so we could um, we could maybe go on a walk through the park and get to know each other a little better." He was hesitant in his suggestion, unsure if he was over stepping his bounds. Feliciano seemed to jump for joy. "That sounds great Ludwig! I'd love to go on a walk with you before dinner." The younger grabbed his coat and then Ludwig's hand, making the German blush softly.

They walked to and through the park with their hands still connected, keeping a blush ever present on Ludwig's face. Listening to Feliciano talk was entertaining to say the least. He was so animated when he told stories that it was hard not to get pulled in.

"…and then Lovi punched him square in the face! I couldn't believe that he'd do that to Antonio, but really, I think that Lovi loves him and just won't admit it!" Ludwig smiled and laughed when Feliciano paused for breath. "You don't seem to be very much like your brother, how are you two able to get along?" Feliciano just shrugged, unsure himself, how to answer that question. "We just do. We're brothers. When I was born, our family was really poor, and they couldn't afford both me and Lovi, so our dad told mom that she had to chose, and she chose to keep us together and give us both to the orphanage." Ludwig was shocked at how much he knew, Gilbert had only known that he was dropped at the orphanage, no reason or memory of the family. "How do you know so much about being left? You had to have been a baby!" Ludwig felt furry bubble up inside him. He had been furious when he learned that his brother had been abandoned, but now that he heard his new friend speak so calmly about it, he couldn't help but feel a bit enraged. Feliciano just smiled, "When I turned 18, and Lovi turned 21, the Orphanage called us and told us that there was a woman there saying she had information about our family. Of course we went and spoke to her. Turns out she was our mother and all she wanted was to get to know her sons. Lovi didn't take it so well, but he's warmed up to her since. I think secretly, he really loves our mother, he just doesn't know how to say it yet." It grew quiet between them, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just silence. Ludwig broke it when he heard Feliciano's stomach growl softly. "I think it's time we went and got something to eat. Where would you like to go Feliciano?" he asked, and although he wasn't smiling, his eyes were much softer. Feliciano beamed at the taller man. "There's this great little pasta place just down the street. I think you'll really like it!" Ludwig nodded, allowing the small Italian to lead him to the restaurant.

They were seated by a kindly older woman who Feliciano called mom. It occurred to Ludwig that it was very possible that they were eating at a family owned restaurant. He leaned over and asked Feliciano if that was his real mother and the Italian nodded. "Mhm, she opened it with her dad, Grandpa Rome ve~" Ludwig raised an eyebrow critically at the obvious pet name for his grandfather, but decided to let it slide, after all, it was sort of endearing. Sort of. Before they had even ordered, a tall, tan, good looking man with lightly graying hair stepped out and placed two nicely portioned plates of spaghetti covered in marinara and meatballs in front of them.

They ate in relative silence, commenting on the amazing quality of the meal every now and again, making a few small jokes and the occasional Ve~ from Feliciano the only things breaking the silence. When the finished, Ludwig offered to pay, but the Vargas' (Feliciano's family name) refused. "No boyfriend of my grandson will ever pay with money as long as he and my Feli are on good terms!" Feliciano's grandfather commented, obviously threatening the older German. Ludwig just nodded and answered with some well placed "yes sir"s and "of course sir"s. Ludwig walked Feliciano home and smiled, almost hesitant to let his new friend and possible love interest out of his sight. Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig and smiled, "Ve~ Ludwig, thanks for being so nice and walking me back to my apartment tonight. It's getting dark and I was kinda scared. I really do appreciate it." Threw his nervous blush, Ludwig was able to stutter out a "no problem" and return the hug. Feliciano almost walked inside before he turned back, blushing profusely. "W-would Ludwig like to spend the night here? Your apartment isn't very close and it's getting pretty late and I wouldn't want…" He was cut off when Ludwig raised his hand. "I would very much like to stay the night here if your brother doesn't mind." Feliciano just smiled and shook his head. "Lovino won't mind, he's staying with Antonio tonight anyway." Ludwig nodded and followed his shorter companion inside. "You can stay in Lovi's room so that you don't have to sleep on the couch." He smiled nervously and nodded. "Ja, that sounds nice Feli…" his voice grew soft when he used the endearment, but it was clear to him that Feliciano heard it because of the stuttered Ve~ coming from the being across from him. "W-well I…I'm just across the hall, if you need me at any time, you can just knock and…Good night!" He went into his room, hurrying to shut the door. Feliciano knew that he and his heart were in trouble for developing a crush this early on, but he'd just have to deal with it in the morning.

Ludwig shut his door, his heart in the same condition as Feliciano's. His last boyfriend was the reason he hadn't dated in so long, but maybe it was time to let those old feelings go and let someone new into his heart. Someone small and Italian maybe.

The next morning, Ludwig woke up with an unfamiliar weight on his chest and an odd heat encompassing him. He groaned and sat up, disrupting the arm that was thrown across his chest. His eyes widened and he glanced over, his heart pounding away in his chest when he saw Feliciano curled up next to him, snoring softly, his little curly-doop moving slightly as he snored. When had he gotten there? Why was he there curled up next to Ludwig? Ludwig tried to regain some sense before Feliciano woke up, but was a bit too slow. Feliciano woke up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling sleepily. "Ve~ Lovi, why'd you go and shake me awake. I was having a good dream. I was cuddling with Ludw—" Feliciano froze and looked up at Ludwig, a blush quickly spreading all over his face. "o-oh…Ve~ it's you Ludwig…I guess it wasn't a dream then. I…I forgot to mention that sometimes I sleep walk and I always end up sleeping in Lovi's bed, whether he's there or not. I…I'm sorry." Feliciano seemed oddly embarrassed by the act and he tried to brush it off by apologizing profusely. Ludwig felt his blush grew deep as he assured the raving Italian that it was alright and that in all actuality, he didn't really mind at all.

As things calmed down for the two of them, Feliciano insisted that he make breakfast for the two of them. Ludwig was slowly becoming a slave to Feliciano's will and couldn't refuse him. Feliciano really came across his ability to cook naturally, the meal coming together quickly and tasting amazing. He had even made sure to include some german sausage for the muscled German. The goodbyes were awkward, but necessary. Ludwig had to go home and get changed in time for work at 2. Feliciano took a deep breath and kissed Ludwig on the cheek before he left. "I really hope that we can get to know each other well enough to start dating…I really like you Ludwig!" It was spoken quickly, all his words slurred together as he pushed the taller, stronger man out the door. When he closed it, he leaned back on it, taking a few deep breaths before going to take a rather chilly shower.

Ludwig was truly shell shocked as he stood outside Feliciano's apartment. If he had heard him right, Feliciano wanted to date eventually. And with that light fluttery feeling you get in your stomach when everything feels good and right in his own stomach, Ludwig made his way home, already planning his next, but first official, date with Feliciano.

**AN: Also, ya'll should read Bottoms Up by A Sunny Day in February. It's Spamano and it's so cute! I seriously fell in love with it. Anyway, So thanks all for being so patient. Think about it. Everytime I'm this late, you get a mildly longer chapter (this one is like 12 pages where most of them are like 7. It's also over 2000 words longer before authors notes. Damn straight I'm proud.) Anyway, I appreciate Reviews and what not I love all my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so I've been a terrible author and it's been like…months since I updated. 57 days I believe…I'm a terrible person and what's worse is that I won't be updating any faster. The fact is, I'm a senior in high school and I have finals soon and so many things…I do hope to get the next one up a bit sooner, but no promises. Also, you might notice how much cleaner the layout of my story looks. Well thank my new beta Lady-Pyrien for that. She's been so patient and amazing. This chapter I'm dedicating to both her and a fan that sent me one of the sweetest reviews ever, thepontomyway. Your review made me so happy. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Lost and Found.**

Work moved by painfully slow for Feliciano Vargas. All he could think about at any given point in his day was Ludwig Beilschmidt. The tall, buff, blond German was drool worthy to anybody: Male or Female, straight or gay. He was a walking piece of protective hunk. As the thought found its way into Feliciano's mind, he blushed deeply and lost track of the money he was counting. He frowned a bit and his curl drooped. It had been three days since he had seen the tall German and it was a lot harder to stay away from him than he had previously thought. He twitched and fidgeted at the desk at the front of the orphanage, constantly checking the clock. A deep, German sounding voice shook him from his trance.

"You have a date with my brother or something?" Feliciano jumped and blushed deeply at Gilbert's question. "A-ah…w-well….V-ve~ Sort of. I'm going to surprise him at work after I get off. I t-think I get off earlier than he d-does and he told me where he works so…I was just hoping…" Gilbert cut him off by raising his hand. "You're rambling Feli. Don't worry about it. You can go now. Birdie is coming over soon anyway and he can help out." The older smiled at the blushing Italian and laughed when he ran out of the building.

Feliciano smiled as he stepped inside Ludwig's office building, he focused on keeping his heart beat down as he asked the secretary where he could find Ludwig Beilschmidt. She was a very nice lady and she even offered to show him up but he politely declined and asked her not to call Ludwig. He took the elevator up and bit his lip as he knocked on his potential boyfriend's door. He heard a rustling of papers and a very attractive German accent yelling that he'd be "right there!" The twitching Italian waited another forty-five seconds before he heard the call to come in. He opened the door and smiled brightly for his favorite German. "Hello Ludwig, I just thought I'd drop in and bring you lunch." He blushed furiously as he pulled a small box out from behind his back. Ludwig looked at him wide eyed. No one had ever brought him lunch at work and he wasn't quite sure how to handle the kind offering. "W-well thank you Feli…um would you like to come in?" He sounded awkward, unsure, but he was sincere, he wanted Feliciano's company on his lunch break. The hyper young man nodded and stepped into the very neat office. He looked around and smiled when he saw a window; the German man needed some light in his life. Feliciano sat down across from Ludwig as the German began to eat. After a few silent moments, Ludwig looked up and smiled a bit at Feli. Feliciano felt a blush creep up his face. He had never seen Ludwig smile like that, and it made his delicate heart flutter. "So, shouldn't you be at the orphanage?" Ludwig laughed a bit as he asked the flushing brunette.

"W-well yes…but Matthew came in to spend time with Gil before the wedding and he said that I could leave early and…"

Ludwig stopped him there. "Wedding? What wedding?" The German was shocked. His older brother was getting married. He felt odd, feeling so protective of the man he'd met not long ago, but they were brothers after all.

Feliciano looked down, realizing that he may have spoken out of turn. "Y-yeah…M-Matthew is a good guy. He's been more than good to Gilbert and Gilbert has been more than good to Matthew Ve~"

Ludwig was silent, unsure of how to deal with the news. His brother was getting married and he wasn't involved in the wedding. He had no right to be. Inexplicable tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, trying to cover up his ridiculous sadness.

Feliciano's eyebrows furrowed and he stood, wrapping his arms around the larger man, his eyes soft. "It's ok Ludwig…I'm sure Gilbert will want you at the wedding! H-hey…how about we go out. We can go to the park or maybe downtown and have fun!" Ludwig managed a laugh at the bubbly Italian. He always managed to make the usually nondescript man smile. He nodded and finished the lunch Feli had packed and grabbed his coat. "That actually sounds really nice Feliciano. I'd like that."

Feliciano led him to a small park a few blocks from his apartment and they walked around. The weather was pleasant and it was really quiet, much to Ludwig's pleasure. Feliciano would occasionally ramble on about something (usually pasta or his brother) but they walked in relative silence, a major feat for the jumpy Italian man. As the light began to dim, Feliciano turned to Ludwig, a soft blush covering his cheeks. "A-ah…Ludwig? It's getting kind of late and…and close to dinner time. Do you…I mean would you like to come to dinner, with me, maybe? Or I could make dinner at my apartment if you'd like that better." Ludwig blushed "Kind of like a date?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them, his blush becoming deeper. "Ve~ if you'd like it to be…then I do, too!" Feliciano smiled brightly, sliding his hand into Ludwig's, pulling him along behind him.

The restaurant was small and hidden down an alley, not the kind of place Ludwig would've found on his own, but he was glad that he had let Feliciano drag him along. They sat across from each other, a candle between them, soft music floating through the air. Their waiter had been an Italian man who spoke poor English so Ludwig had allowed Feliciano to order for him. It had been sweet really; Feliciano had been so excited to order for him that Ludwig just couldn't say no.

"So Ludwig, I still don't know very much about you. Where in Germany were you born? How old are you? What exactly do you do? Why did you just start looking for your brother now? When did you realize that you were gay? A-are you gay?" A sudden, harsh realization washed over Feliciano as he realized that he may have been coming on rather strong to a man that was just polite, not gay. He paled, his mouth open in shock.

Ludwig shook his head, his own eyes wide. "I was born in West Berlin before the wall was torn down. If I heard right, Gilbert was born in East Berlin. How they managed to get across, I don't know. I'm 26 and I work for a marketing agency. I started searching about five months ago when my parents told me I had a brother. I realized I was gay when I was fourteen years old and I couldn't get enough of makeover shows. I confirmed it when I got a boyfriend the following year. So yes, I am gay." A relived smile spread across Feliciano's face and Ludwig laughed softly. "What about you Feli? Where in Italy were you born? How old are you? What do you do besides work at the orphanage? When did you realize you were gay?"

Feliciano audibly sighed in relief. "I was born in Venice and I turn twenty-four in a few months. I volunteer at animal shelters, but the orphanage actually pays me, so that's my primary job. I guess I realized I was gay when I saw how happy my brother was with his boyfriend. A sense of jealousy washed over me and I knew that I wanted that happiness; either then or when one of the women at the orphanage dressed me in women's clothes." He laughed light heartedly and Ludwig looked at him a bit shocked. "W-well now that we're on the same page…" He was cut off when the waiter set down their food in front of them. Ludwig had to smile when He saw what Feliciano had ordered him; pasta with a rich, three-meat sauce, sausage appearing to be one of the major ingredients.

They ate in relative silence, enjoying their food and the fact that the other was sitting across from them. They spoke briefly, mostly asking questions about the others life: Their likes, dislikes, passions, goals and dreams. Ludwig was pleasantly surprised by what a passionate man Feliciano Vargas really was, and Feliciano was happy to know that not only had he ordered the right thing for the burley German, but that Ludwig Beilschmidt was a kind, compassionate man. They finished their meal and before Feliciano could even think of paying, Ludwig had put money and a tip on the table, taking Feliciano's hand and leading him out.

"Y-you know Luddy…I would've paid! I was planning on it, actually…I did ask you on the date Ve~"

Ludwig blushed at the use of the word date, and then something else caught his attention. "L-Luddy?"

Feliciano blushed and nodded. "Yeah…Luddy. Is…is it ok?" Ludwig nodded and subconsciously, so he told himself, squeezed the smaller man's hand.

They got to Ludwig's apartment, and he just couldn't say goodbye. He invited the Italian in and they sat on his sofa, drinking coffee and laughing, something Ludwig realized, was something he didn't do nearly enough. They told each other jokes and stories, forgetting about the time, or any other obligation they may have. As midnight hit, Feliciano sighed. "Ve~ I'm sorry Luddy but…Lovi might get mad at me if I'm home any later."

Ludwig shook his head. "It's much too late for you to be walking home now, even with an escort. Call your brother and tell him you're staying here with me." Feliciano blushed softly and nodded, sending his brother a quick text before turning off his phone and turning back to Ludwig.

"Thank you Ludwig…I really appreciate it." "Well of course…I want you to stay safe Feliciano…" His voice grew soft and he looked down, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. It was true though, he felt rather attached to the small Italian man. His friendly smile, his kind eyes, that random curl sticking out of his head. They continued talking a bit until Ludwig came up with his next question. "So Feli…why do you style this curl in your hair?" He reached out, pulling it slightly to see if the gel would crack and stretch out the hair.

Instead, the younger man let out a soft moan. "P-please Ludwig…d-don't touch that." Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed, pulling it again, rather confused. Feliciano moaned again and swatted Ludwig's hand away. "T-that's actually part of my hair Ludwig! It's my erogenous zone!" Ludwig's eyes widened and pulled his hand away, blushing. "I…I'm sorry!" Feliciano shook his head, smiling shakily. "It's fine…you didn't know."

He quickly steered the topic away from his hair and they talked for another hour about everything else, going in depth about where they wanted to be in twenty years. Soon, both men began to yawn. Ludwig showed Feliciano where he would be sleeping, his eyes heavy with fatigue.

"T-thanks again Luddy…I appreciate it."

"Of course Feli, anytime…" Without thinking too much longer about it, Ludwig leaned in lying a soft kiss on the younger's lips. Feliciano stood for a second, in shock, before responding with much gusto. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's shoulders and when they parted, both men had a deep blush covering their face, their breathing a bit shaky.

"N-night Luddy…"

"Night Feli…"

**A/N: Hey, so you guys might also notice, that author's notes at the top now have underlines and this one doesn't. It's a new formatting thing, just bear with me here. Anyway, Reviews make this author write faster. Not trying to bribe you or anything (actually I am a bit) but it really does motivate me. So anyway, I hope you liked it. If you did, tell me in a review and if I like it tons, you'll see your name in an author's note, if you didn't like it, review and tell me why! I like constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok guys, so I know, this chapter was updated pretty early by my standards XD I must warn you now, whilst writing it, only the first two pages were clean fluff, the following seven (written by someone who **_**isn't **_**me) were smut. So be warned! That someone shall be revealed at the end of the chapter, so stay tuned guys ;) And as always, thank you to my lovely beta Lady****-Pyrien. Without you, I would've taken this story down. Alright, now enjoy!**

Feliciano lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his heart pounding away in his chest. Ludwig had kissed him. He had kissed Ludwig. They had kissed each other. He smiled at that, his thoughts drifting for a while before focusing again on Ludwig. He felt a shiver run through his body and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. He thought of how Ludwig's lips had felt against his and he sighed, the shiver running through his body again. He frowned, something odd for the hyperactive young man, and slipped out of bed, going to Ludwig's room to ask for another blanket. He slipped into the room quietly, biting his lip, looking down. When he looked up to ask Ludwig, his words were lost in his throat. There lay Ludwig, half naked and sprawled on half the bed, looking absolutely stunning. His bare chest was illuminated by the soft moon light shining in through the window and his usually slicked back hair was tousled slightly from sleep, his lips parted slightly, his face relaxed.

He was shocked at how _beautiful _the rough, manly, German looked when he was sleeping. Without even thinking about it, Feliciano walked up to him and trailed his hand up the sleeping man's body. He caressed his smooth, flat stomach, making his way up to his firm, defined pecs and running quickly over his shoulders. His fingers burned, his face turning a bright red. The man was surely a god. Feliciano's fingers dropped to Ludwig's face, tracing the contours of his relaxed face. The younger man almost screamed when a large, calloused hand snapped out and grabbed his own, small weak wrist.

"A-ah Ludwig! It's just me, Feliciano! I…I'm sorry I…I just wanted another blanket…I was cold…" His voice trailed off and he looked away, his face red with embarrassment. Ludwig blushed softly and sat up, his voice groggy with sleep. "Well I'm not sure if I have any extra blankets right now." He frowned a bit, a guilty feeling washing over him at the thought of the smaller man being cold. "You can share my bed with me if you want…the heat from both of us will help keep the other warm. O-only if you want to of course!" His face grew hot and he glanced away, rubbing his arm. "V-ve…s-sure Luddy…that s-sounds really nice. I-it's nice of you I mean." The fidgety Italian slid into the space Ludwig provided for him curled up in the warm space. He began drifting off and another shudder rippled through his body causing him to whimper in discomfort. Ludwig noticed his friend's discomfort and sighed. _Could they still consider themselves friends? _He thought before sliding over and wrapping his arms around the smaller framed male, pulling him to his broad, warm chest. Feliciano blushed deeply before cuddling into his chest, sighing happily as he breathed in Ludwig's scent. _Wurst, _beer and soft cologne, the epitome of perfect. He was almost shocked when he felt Ludwig begin to draw patterns on his back. He looked up at his German "friend" and bit his lip, his face flushing. He leaned up, kissing Ludwig softly, sighing softly, and hoping to make up for his lack of reaction earlier. Ludwig seemed pleasantly surprised, but kissed him back, his lips chapped but still smooth. The Italian was all too happy to oblige and let the man slip passed. Their tongues met in a passionate battle, in which Ludwig was quickly victorious. He pushed Feliciano's tongue back and gently massaged it while he mapped out the warm, wet cavern.

Nimble arms made their way around Ludwig's neck, deepening the kiss. He heard the smaller man moan softly and he felt excitement building inside of him. However, something pulled at Ludwig's mind. His lips parted with Feliciano's and he stared down at the blushing man in his arms.

Lightly swollen lips pouted softly and he swore he heard Feliciano whimper.

"Feli … you don't think we're going to fast? I mean … we're not … that is to say … I don't …" he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He really didn't want to rush things with the cute Italian and risk losing what they did have.

Feliciano stared at him with honey-colored eyes, "Ve~" he muttered softly, pulling Ludwig down for another kiss, "I don't think we are~"

That was all Ludwig needed to hear to press Feliciano into the matress and pillows to kiss him again and again. His lips strayed from Feliciano's lips and down his jaw. They finally found their way to the soft, warm skin of his neck. Ludwig kissed the flesh, feeling Feliciano's racing heart beat beneath the skin. He nibbled softly, nipping a sensitive spot that cause Feliciano to gasp lightly.

Ludwig took it as a sign to continue. He bit down again, slightly harder. His bedmate moaned lightly, "Ve~ Ludwig~"

The German shivered in excitement, wanting to hear more. He sucked lightly at the spot, causing more of those delicious noises to spill from Feliciano's mouth. Finally, he pulled away from the bruised skin and attacked Feliciano's lips again, only transitioning to the other side.

He bit down softly, but something tickled the man's face and he looked up, letting his lips leave the reddening skin. His nose brushed the bouncing curl Feliciano had warned him about earlier. Feliciano gasped as Ludwig's face brushed against the curl.

"Luddy …" the Italian breathed, "Pull it … please …" those once sweet honey-colored eyes turned towards Ludwig. Now, they were filled with something Ludwig couldn't easily recognize and lust.

A blush spread over his cheeks, feeling things were spiraling out of control … but one look into those deep pools of golden honey and he was lost in his own lust as well. His fingertips brushed the strand, causing Feliciano to gasp out again. They wrapped around the curled hair and slowly pulled at it.

"Nngg! Ludwig!" Feliciano moaned, his own hands trailing up the bare chest. His fingers ran across Ludwig's nipples and the man moaned softly, pulling the curl a bit rougher.

This sent Feliciano moaning as well. The Italian man felt his face flush bright red as he panted the German's name over and over. Heat pooled in his stomach and he ran his hands down Ludwig's chest again, this time passing over the blonde's stomach and brushing against something else entirely.

"Gott, Feliciano!" Ludwig growled as his bedmate rubbed against his stiffened member. It throbbed painfully beneath his touch, wanting more, wanting Feliciano himself.

Cool fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped around him and he felt a wave of pleasure course through him. His Feliciano was becoming bold. He returned the favor and took the curl into his mouth, running his tongue along its length, causing the Italian to grip him harder and writhe beneath him, "L-Luddy!"

Ludwig thrust lightly in Feliciano's grasp and he needed him, "Feli … Feliciano … a-are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, releasing the curl and letting his lips rest against Feliciano's ear.

The smaller man nodded and let go of Ludwig's member to run his hands up the god-like body, "Y-you're so … sexy, Luddy … ve …" he whispered as the man sat up over him. Ludwig blushed a dark red, wondering how Feliciano could be so open like that.

"Um … thank you?" he muttered. Feliciano just chuckled lightly, pulling off his thin shirt. He blushed lightly, flattered, when he noticed the German's eyes on him. The Italian sat up and pushed Ludwig down against the other side of the bed, "What the …?"

Feliciano cut him off with a kiss, "Shh~" he kissed him again and trailed kisses down the bare chest, down his stomach and the light blonde trail of fine hair before finally reaching his destination. His fingers hooked over the man's waistband and pulled the underwear from Ludwig, letting them slide slowly down his legs. The Italian smiled, seeing the member spring from its fabric prison.

He gripped the thick sex in his hands and slowly stroked upwards, relishing in the noises Ludwig made. His face dipped forward and his lips pressed a soft kiss to the tip before he let his tongue dart out to taste the salty beads of pre-cum leaking from it. Feliciano's lips parted and he gently took the head into his mouth, loving the gasp he got out of Ludwig.

The Italian swirled his tongue over the head once, twice, three times before he took more of the man into his mouth. The head hit the back of his throat and he could feel Ludwig sitting up to entangle his fingers into the auburn hair.

Running his tongue up the length, Feliciano slowly began sucking.

"Oh gott … gott … Feli … that … oh!" Ludwig moaned, pushing Feliciano's head down further, hoping the pleasure would not end.

Feliciano couldn't hold back a moan of his own as Ludwig unknowingly gripped his curl as well. Each time Ludwig gripped, squeezed or pushed or pulled, Feliciano felt the fiery burn of passionate pleasure course through him.

Ludwig gasped again. Feliciano's throat tightened around him and when he moaned … the German man couldn't hold back any more, "Gott … mein gott, Feli … I'm about to cum …" he warned.

The smaller man moved up on the member a bit just as the thick, warm liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed and pulled his lips off of the softening sex. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him up into a searing kiss.

He moaned softly, but was roughly pushed back into the pillows where he'd started. His lips received no mercy as they were hungrily kissed.

Ludwig busied Feliciano with the kissing while his hand ran up the smaller man's thigh. He gently squeezed his inner thigh and soon, his member. Feliciano yelped in pleasure and threw his head back, "Luddy! Oh …" he buried his face in Ludwig's neck, biting softly to stifle his moans of pleasure as the man rubbed him through the fabric. Soon cold air bit at his entire body as his boxers were tossed to some unknown corner of the room.

He found he had little time to care as Ludwig's big, strong had wrapped around him and ran his length, "Gott … Feli … I need you …" the German groaned, already hard again from the moaning he caused his Feliciano.

"Ve … then t-take me …" Feliciano whispered huskily into Ludwig's ear.

The man didn't need to be told twice as he reached into his second drawer and pulled out a box. Inside was a joke gift from an old friend. It included a small bottle, which he wasted no time in popping the cap up. He coated his fingers in the slick liquid and pressed his first digit into Feliciano.

He grunted softly, but urged Ludwig on with a kiss. Ludwig pushed in the second, noting Feliciano's face twisted in discomfort. He began stretching the Italian to accommodate him and he then added the third finger.

Once Feliciano was used to it, the larger man began searching for a crucial point he knew was important for Feliciano. The Italian threw his head back against the pillows and let out a guttural moan. Ludwig bit down on Feliciano's neck softy and removed his fingers. He sucked softly at the skin while his fingers grasped at the small bottle he'd set aside.

Again, the German man coated his fingers, but this time he transferred the lubricant to his engorged member, coating it well. He thrust a few times into his hand and growled softly, positioning himself at Feliciano's waiting entrance. Ludwig broke passed the barrier and moaned softly.

Feliciano winced in pain, but relaxed his body to let Ludwig seat himself all the way inside. His mind blanked when he found Ludwig toying with the curl again. He moaned softly and wriggled.

A moment later, Ludwig was able to pull out almost all the way comfortably and thrust back in. He groaned in pleasure as Feliciano's heat surrounded and squeezed him. The man slid back and thrust again, this time trying to locate that spot. He knew he'd found it to moment his name was called out in Feliciano's voice.

"Ludwig!"

He aimed for it once again, striking it dead on. His Italian lover dug his nails into Ludwig's back, only furthering the man's excitement. His thrusts grew more erratic.

Feliciano moaned his name over and over, reaching for his own member. He stroked the painfully hard member.

Ludwig growled lightly, pushing Feliciano's hand away to grab the Italian himself. The German man picked up where Feliciano left off, causing him to scream out in pleasure as a stream of the sticky seed spilled onto their chests and stomachs.

His body began to shudder and he felt the pressure growing inside of him, "Gott … Feliciano!" Ludwig felt himself release deep inside his Italian lover. The men gasped lightly as Ludwig pulled out of Feliciano and collasped beside him. His face heated up bright red when he looked down at the smaller man who cuddled up against him.

"Ve~ that was amazing, Luddy~" he cooed, kissing the man's jaw, "Night~"

Ludwig hesitantly wrapped his arms around the naked man and kissed his head, "Night … Feli …" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok guys, so here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to Lady-Pyrien's page and thank her billions of times. Without her, this chapter wouldn't have happened. She actually wrote most of it XD. She wrote the wonderous smut that fills these pages. And as always, thank you guys for sticking by me this entire time. I couldn't do this without my fans. So review please! I like constructive criticism and good feedback as well as all the nice compliments. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok…So I'm a bad author, I know. But here it is! I feel like this one should come to an end in 2 or 3 more chapters…maybe 4. I really enjoy this story, I just feel like I'm so bad at writing Ludwig XD. So just be prepared for OOCness and angst. Only like a little fluff at the beginning. And as always, thank you Lady-Pyrien for reading my story first and telling me which ending to use XD. I had two written, the second made it a bit longer, but we both preferred the one you will read now. So don't hate me k?**

Feliciano woke up rather warm and rather sore. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and then he blushed deeply, realizing the reason for both. His back was pressed tightly to Ludwig's chest and they were both naked as the day they were born. His blush deepened as he relived the events from the previous night. In no way had he planned for it to go that far, but he was pleased that it had. He spun around and cuddled close to Ludwig's chest, sighing as he breathed in his scent and dozed off again.

Ludwig woke a little while later rather warm and satisfied. He thought about it for a moment and blushed deeply. He knew that Italian's were famous for their passion, but he had no idea just how passionate the younger man pressed tightly against him could get. How intensely the lust could take over him. His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed. Had it really been lust that had taken over the man now resting in his arms or had there been something else? Did Feliciano go to him the previous night because he was horny and Ludwig was there, or because he felt about Ludwig the way Ludwig felt about him? The German sighed and smiled down at the man pressed tightly against him. He rubbed his back softly and hummed softly as he watched Feliciano stir. It was totally out of character for the large ex-military man to be humming around someone or being so soft, but it felt more appropriate with Feliciano then it did when he was alone. He smiled when Feliciano looked up at him with tired eyes.

"L-Luddy? Are you humming?" Feliciano asked, his voice just as tired as his eyes. Ludwig blushed and stopped. "Ja Feli…I was. I was in the boys' choir growing up. _Mutter_ and _Vatti_ encouraged me to be well rounded growing up so I was in the choir, I studied fine art in Italy for a year and I'm multilingual." He blushed, realizing that to anyone who didn't know him, he sounded like he was bragging. Feliciano looked up at him in awe before blushing again and smiling at him, kissing his cheek.

"Y-you took really good care of me last night Luddy…I barely hurt at all this morning." And while Ludwig had tried his hardest to be gentle with the small Italian, his ass still felt slightly bruised and he wasn't planning on sitting very soon. Ludwig blushed softly, but nodded, smiling a bit. "I'm glad that you aren't hurting too badly. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable." Ludwig smiled at the Italian and the two spent the majority of the morning in the shower, cleaning up and… "relaxing".

Feliciano kissed Ludwig goodbye as he stepped out of the German's apartment for work. Ludwig felt oddly like a house wife as he closed the door behind Feliciano and turned back to the kitchen. He just shrugged off the feeling and went about cleaning up the mess from the breakfast he had made that morning.

Feliciano had just put the younger kids down for a nap and walked back to the front desk when he got the call. "Hello, Boise Children's Home this is Feliciano speaking how can I help…" he was cut off by a soft sob. "V-ve~ S-sir is everything alright?" "F-Feliciano…its Gilbert. The…the old man…Roma…He's dead Feli."

It was like his entire world crashed around him. He dropped the phone, his eyes wide, tears building up. Old man Roma had founded the children's home and had taken the boys off the street, treating them like they were his own and now, without any warning, he was dead. Feliciano called back to Matthew, his voice shaking, and told him the news as well. Matthew's brows furrowed as he tried to keep himself from crumbling. He hugged Feliciano tight, tears rolling down both their cheeks. Feliciano moved to the back room as Matthew composed himself and took over the front desk. Roma had been like family to them all and the sudden loss rocked their systems.

As soon as his shift ended, Feliciano called a cab and went to his own apartment, not wanting Ludwig to see him like this, he was afraid that the tough German would view him as weak. Feliciano got to his apartment and found his brother in the kitchen, arguing with one of their appliances. He almost smiled until he remembered what he had to tell him. The brothers sat in silence the rest of the evening; the younger crying softly while the older tried to keep himself composed enough to comfort Feli.

Ludwig paced his apartment, worried about his younger lover. The little Italian had not shown up at his apartment after work and he hadn't called him to tell him that he wouldn't. Ludwig didn't want to seem clingy, but he had really looked forward to spending time with Feliciano when they were both off work and now the Italian wasn't even answering his phone. The tall German sighed and dialed his older brother's number, hoping that maybe the albino would know where Feliciano was.

"J-ja…this is G-gilbert." Ludwig was floored when his brother answered sounding almost broken, his voice shaking. "Hello Gilbert, this is Ludwig. I am looking for Feliciano. Is he with you?" Gilbert took a moment to think about it, shocked that Feliciano hadn't gone to his lover for support. "No…he could be at home with Lovino though considering what happened." Ludwig's brow furrowed, "what do you mean, what happened?" Gilbert had to choke down a sob when he replied to his brother. "The man who founded the orphanage, who took most of us in, he died today…He was particularly special to Lovino and Feliciano ya know? They were two of the first kids he took in. Almost adopted them too." Gilbert's voice was wavering, and Ludwig could hear a door opening in the background. "Thanks Gil…I'll check at Feli's apartment then. I…I'm so sorry for you loss _bruder_." Ludwig spoke the last word carefully, hoping to not push any boundaries. "Thanks West. I'll talk to you later alright _Bruder?_" Ludwig smiled to himself, feeling quite accomplished. "Ja…We will talk soon." He hung up and sighed, grabbing his jacket and making his way to Feliciano's apartment.

He knocked on the door, hoping to be able to comfort his hurting lover. A taller, darker haired version of his Feliciano opened the door, his eyes red. "Listen, we don't want whatever you're selling so just get out alright?" Apparently angrier too. "No no, that's not why I'm here…I'm Ludwig, I am here for Feliciano." Lovino seemed to pout a bit and begrudgingly let him in, leading him to the sitting room. Ludwig had come prepared with comforting words and embraces, but forgot everything when he looked into the sitting room and saw Feliciano; _his _Feliciano curled up in another man's arms. And to make matters worse, the man was rather handsome. He was more delicate than Ludwig and probably a better match for Feliciano. So that's how it was going to be then, the minute Ludwig wasn't there to comfort him in his time of need, the Italian retreated into the arms of another man. Before he could make his presence known, he turned on his heal, exiting the apartment, his heart aching.

When he got back to his apartment he almost instantly regretted not asking Feliciano who the man was, but at the same time, Feliciano had been the one who ignored all his calls and texts. Maybe the Italian was really two timing both of the men. Ludwig felt his heart break at the thought. This was so unlike him, he was the rational one, the one who thought things through and asked questions first and he was doubting Feliciano without knowing the full story. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never claimed Feli. He had never asked him to be his boyfriend, nothing was official, so if Feliciano really did have a boyfriend, he wasn't cheating on Ludwig, rather he was cheating _with _him. That realization hurt even worse and for the first time since he was a child, Ludwig curled up in his bed and cried.

**AN: So…did you like it? Review por favor? Pretty please? Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_So I'm changing the format of my Author's notes. Anyway, so here it is, Chapter 6! I'm pretty excited about it actually. It's one of my favorites. Once again, __**Thank you **__to __**Lady-Pyrien.**__ As always she has been a wonderful Beta. So guys, make sure to __**read the ending An **__for a special __**contest. **__Without further ado, I give you Chapter 6._

After Roderich and Elizaveta left, Feliciano made some pasta for Lovino and himself and they ate in silence. Dinner was particularly quiet until Lovino spoke up, his voice oddly soft. "You're stupid Potato Boy showed up today."

Feliciano's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his brother. "L-Ludwig showed up today? I…I didn't see him at all though." He was confused; if Ludwig had showed up at his apartment, why hadn't he said anything to the grieving Italian.

"He left shortly before Roderich and Elizaveta. Don't ask me why he didn't say anything. It's probably because he's a stupid potato eater." Lovino shrugged, trying to make things normal by throwing his normal insults around but it was no use, it only made things worse, more strained.

"I wish he would have said something to me…I need Ludwig right now…" Feliciano's voice was soft, wavering. "Lovino would you mind if I went over to his place? I…I just want to see him right now and…" Feliciano's voice cracked, tears welling back up in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, go to your potato eater." Lovino needed his brother, but he was having one of those odd moments in which he was actually being understanding. Feliciano smiled at his brother and stood, grabbing his phone and his coat, heading out towards Ludwig's.

He knocked on Ludwig's apartment door and waited for a moment before knocking again. It never took Ludwig two knocks to answer his door. Feliciano sighed; maybe Ludwig was out or working late or something. He was about to turn away when he heard something moving towards the door. Feliciano tried to smile when Ludwig opened the door, but he almost lost it when he saw Ludwig, _his _Ludwig, with swollen red eyes. "L-Luddy, what's wrong?" he needed comfort, but if something was wrong with Ludwig, he wanted to know. He almost instantly shrunk back when Ludwig's eyes focused on him. He had never been stared at in such a cold manor with no reason.

"What do _you _want? I'm not some call girl for you to ring up whenever you're bored." Ludwig spoke coldly, his heart aching slightly. Feliciano was confused; of course Ludwig was more than that! Ludwig was someone dear to him, the man he had given his virginity to.

"Ludwig…I just…I wanted…I just wanted a shoulder to lean on. Someone close to me died…I just…" Ludwig cut him off, his voice stern.

"Don't give me that bullshit Feliciano. I know about your boyfriend," his voice became quieter, shaking, "I know that I was just…just someone for you to use." With that, Ludwig closed the door on the face of a very confused, very upset Feliciano.

Feliciano turned away from the door, trying not to cry. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gilbert's number. The brothers weren't close, but he hoped that maybe, just maybe Gilbert could calm down Ludwig and explain to the teary Italian what was wrong.

"F-Feliciano? What's up?" Gilbert sounded tired, his voice scratchy, possibly from crying. When all he heard on the other line was a shaking breath and a muffled sob, he sighed. "Do you need me to come get you?" It was a rough time for both of them, someone who had basically helped raise them was gone, but Gilbert knew that Feliciano was more fragile than he was.

"P-please do…I…I'm at Ludwig's." Feliciano stammered out and turned off his phone, leaning against the wall, sobbing quietly and waiting for Gilbert.

When the albino arrived, he was shocked to see the Italian curled up outside his brother's door in such a sorry state. Feliciano's hair was matted to his face, his cheeks red and his eyes swollen. Gilbert had been crying most of the day as well, but Feliciano looked so much worse, broken even. Gilbert crouched in front of him, worried, "Feliciano, tell me what happened. Why aren't you inside with my brother?"

Feliciano sobbed harder shaking his head. "H-he…h-hates me and…I d-don't know…why!" Gilbert stood, livid that Ludwig would hurt someone so dear to him in his time of need, and banged on his brother's door, waiting a few seconds before banging on it again.

Finally, he could hear someone shuffling around inside of the apartment and the locks click. When Ludwig opened the door, Gilbert was almost as shocked by his appearance as he had been by Feliciano's. His hair was disheveled, sticking up at all angles, his eyes were red, bags and dark circles very present underneath his steel grey eyes. Any light that Gilbert had seen in them was now long gone. His cheeks were blotchy and red and it appeared that he, like Feliciano, had been sobbing.

Ludwig groaned as a harsh knocking woke him from an uneasy sleep. He tried to ignore it. He just wanted to be left alone, but when it persisted, he pulled himself from bed and answered the door. His eyes narrowed as they fell on his older brother, Gilbert. "What do you want Gilbert? I'm really not in the mood to hang out tonight." His words were slightly slurred and he hiccupped once as he tried to hold back tears.

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig around the neck, pulling him out of his apartment and shoving to his knees next to Feliciano. "See what you did Ludwig? He was bad enough without you getting mad at him for nothing! He needed your support and what do you do? You refuse to console him! I don't know how I can call you my brother now, Ludwig. Feliciano just lost the man that was like his father and then his boyfriend all but breaks up with him in a hallway. You disgust me." Gilbert shook his head and then went to Feliciano, helping him up and leading him away from the apartment.

Feliciano just sobbed harder, his voice soft and ragged. "I…I just w-want my L-L-Luddy…I just w-want him t-to make me f-feel happy a-again"

Gilbert just glared back at his younger brother before returning his focus onto Feliciano, leading him quickly to the elevator. "It's ok Feli…we'll fix this. I promise, we'll make you happy again. Roma would want it that way." A soft sob rocked Feliciano's small body once more, before he nodded and stopped resisting his friend's help.

Matthew was shocked to see Gilbert almost carrying in Feliciano, his own eyes finally dry after what seemed like days of crying. "G-gil…what happened?" Gilbert sighed and shook his head, mouthing "Ludwig" to his lover, before taking Feliciano into the guest room and setting him up there. Once he was sure that the small Italian was fast asleep he went into the living room and sat down with Matthew, laying his head in the Canadian's lap. "I don't quite know what happened, but on top of old man Roma dying, something West said really set Feliciano off. He couldn't stop sobbing on the way over. He kept babbling about Ludwig being his only boyfriend, his first love and all that." Gilbert shrugged, pressing his face into Matthew's side. "I don't know what to do. I owe no allegiance to Ludwig, but at the same time I do. I mean he is my brother, but Feliciano is…well he's like my brother. I've known him so long, and he's so much more fragile. But something was wrong with Ludwig too. He seemed genuinely hurt by something." Gilbert just sighed, frustrated, only calming when he felt Matthew's hand running through his hair.

"Maybe there was some great misunderstanding. You should talk to Feliciano about what happened the last time he saw Ludwig. Talk to Ludwig too, ask him the same thing. If this was some romantic comedy or cheesy romance novel then you would invite them to the same location without their knowledge so they could talk out their misunderstanding or maybe use a hidden camera when you talk to them individually and then show it to both of them." Matthew just shrugged as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair.

Gilbert shot up, grinning, his eyes bright. "You're a genius Birdie! Why didn't I think of that before?" Matthew's eyes widened and he tried to back track, hoping his boyfriend didn't take any of that seriously.

"Gilbert…really, be serious! Neither of those things actually work in real life!" Gilbert just shook his head and caught Matthew's face in his hands.

"We were separated as children and then met up by chance in the same orphanage where we first met. That never happens in real life either. Luck runs in my family's genes or something. Trust me on this one Birdie. I will make something work. I need to see both of them happy. I know Feliciano deserves it anyways." Matthew smiled softly at Gilbert's optimism and blushed deeply when the albino caught him in a quick kiss before tugging him off the couch and pulling him along to their bedroom.

Feliciano woke up in the early afternoon, his head pounding slightly, his eyes sore. He got out of bed and recognized the room as Gilbert's guest room. He fought back tears as he remembered what had occurred the previous day. Losing Roma and Ludwig in the same twenty-four hours ripped his heart to pieces and he found it hard to motivate himself to leave the room. He finally stepped out when the scent of maple and bacon wafted through the crack under the door. Matthew was cooking, which was good for him. Gilbert couldn't cook anything except pasta and it was only after meeting Lovino and himself that that skill was uncovered. He stepped out, his hair sticking out in different directions, his cheeks still streaked with tear stains.

Ludwig woke up on the floor outside his apartment, his door still wide open. Seeing Feliciano like that had sapped his will to speak, to move, to breath even. To think that he had done that to him was almost unbearable. He tried to shake off the guilt by reminding himself that Feliciano was the one that was playing him, but nothing seemed to work. Feliciano came to _him _to be consoled, not the man he had been hugging, but him. He lifted himself off the floor and walked unsteadily into his apartment, groaning when his ringtone went off. He glanced down at the number, confused, he didn't recognize it.

"Morning, this is Ludwig." His voice was gravely, still sleepy.

"Hello, this is Roderich Edelstein. I'm friends with Lovino and Feliciano. Feliciano never came home last night so Lovino asked me to help call the people he might be with. He told me the 'potato bastard' would be the best place to start.

"Lovino mentioned that you stopped by the other day too, sorry we weren't able to be properly introduced, Feliciano was a mess, all crumpled in my arms like that. We're like family to those two and the moment he saw Elizaveta and me, he just lost control." The Austrian didn't seem to know how to shut up and was slowly irking the German. It was, however, the last statement that caught his attention. He was like family? It hit him like a bullet train just how terribly he had messed up. He had very possibly lost one of the most important people to him and it was his fault, for not asking for an explanation first, not staying to find out who he was. With that thought in mind, Ludwig shut his phone, abruptly ending the call and he ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his keys and his coat, rushing out the door.

Roderich grinned as the call ended. "That was a lot easier then I had expected. He's on his way to Feliciano's apartment. We'd better get him there too." Gilbert flashed a smile at his old roommate before grabbing his coat and walking into the kitchen, nodding at a slightly worried Matthew and then pulling a confused Feliciano from his chair and dragging him behind him, telling him only that, "We're going to make old man Roma proud."

_**AN:As always, thanks for reading! Please Review and favorite my story~ **__So Guys, I've decided that before my __**NethCan **__story, I'm going to write a __**Spammano story. **__Only problem is __**I need a title. **__That's where you guys come in. It's a __**contest. **__You guys __**PM **__me your story title ideas and __**Lady-Pyrien and I **__will __**judge them **__and chose our __**Favorites. **__Whoever wins will get to do an assortment of things. You can __**act **__as a __**sort of beta**__ and __**read the story before**__ I post it on Fanfiction and __**tell me**__ when the characters __**are too OOC**__ and suggest __**how I can fix it.**__ Your name will also be in every chapter's __**AN**__ and all that jazz. So please help an author out. Also, __**Lady**__…so yeah, I just sort of volunteered you for this because hey, this story will be almost over and I'll just send the titles to to you. :3 _


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, it's really important that you read this. It contains information about ****the future ****of **_**Lost and Found**_**. **

Feliciano sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder, cooing softly. "It's ok Armageddon; people are _reading _your story at least." The author sighed, looking at him, "Yeah, I know, and that's kind of what's bothering me. They're reading it, but only 3 people have reviewed it. Six out of eight reviews are from my beta Lady-Pyrien. Not that I don't love her feedback, but, ya know, she's my _beta. _We literally spend about two days talking about my story. I finish it, send it to her, she reads it, sends me her feedback, edits it, sends it back, I post it and then she reads it _again _and reviews. No other reader has shown that kind of love. Not that I expect them to of course, but really, a simple. 'great chapter!' or 'ohmygosh so sad!' or even a 'well it was ok, but here's where you could have done better' would be nice!" Finally she stopped to take a breath and Feliciano looked at her with wide eyes, a bit frightened.

"Is…is that really how you feel?" he asked the distressed author. She nodded. "Yeah Feliciano…and…and well I kind of don't want to write if no one is giving me feedback." She shrugged, but was taken aback by a new voice entering the conversation.

"Are you really going to let those bastards keep you from writing? What about my story? I want to know what happens to Antonio and me!" Armageddon glanced up and smiled a bit at Lovino. "I don't mean that I'm going to stop writing, and I swear I never wanted to become this kind of author, but I really want to wait until _Lost and Found _is reviewed more before I even finish that one."

"No way Jose! You are _not _going to leave us all hanging! Even I want to know what happens to Feliciano and that dumb Potato Bastard." Lovino snarled and crossed his arms, grumpy. Armageddon glanced at Feliciano and frowned. The poor little Italian seemed down trodden despite trying to be supportive of his author. "Being away from Ludwig is really hurting you isn't it?" Feli nodded, wiping at his face, like he was trying to wipe back tears. The author sighed. "For you Feliciano, I will post the next chapter ASAP," she then turned to her audience, "but now you know how I feel about it. Send me some love guys, please. And maybe chapters will come more quickly."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**_**: **__Ok, so without further ado, I give you __**the seventh and **_**Final** _chapter of Lost and Found. This story has been a wild ride everyone. There has been action, romance, drama and a whiny author…who still expects you to __**review**__ ya know. I have to thank __**Lady-Pyrien **__for being the best Beta ever. Without her, I wouldn't update like I do. Read her story __**Kismet. **__It's soooo good. I love it. So anyway, please enjoy the final chapter. There is information in the bottom AN about __**the Spammano contest**__. Please read._

Feliciano didn't fight Gilbert, but he was confused, and he voiced his frustrations. "What do you mean, 'we're going to make old man Roma proud'? I thought we already made him proud by staying and working at the orphanage." Gilbert just laughed, leading Feliciano into his car and pulling forward before answering his young companion.

"We're going to make him proud by romancing Ludwig. You know how the old man was about love and all that." Gilbert's voice faltered. "It's why I wanted him to be there when I proposed to Birdie…but it just set my plan back." Gilbert shook his head and grinned at Feliciano. "So now we're going to make the old man proud by getting you your man back. I think we'll have about 20 minutes to get your apartment set up before Ludwig gets there. Then again, he is running to get his lover back." Gilbert flashed a grin at Feliciano and laughed when the younger still looked confused.

"I had Roderich call that idiot West. He explained everything and made him feel like a complete ass." Gilbert grinned and glanced at a mortified Feliciano. "Don't give me that look! He deserves it after what he put you through." Feliciano looked down and shrugged, twiddling his thumbs. "V-ve~ I know Gilbert, but I put him through something too. I'm not sure what I did, but whatever it was must have been pretty bad." Gilbert sighed and shook his head, "you did nothing wrong Feli. West was just making wild assumptions that he shouldn't have without talking to you. It'll all be fine when we get to your apartment and meet up with the dumb ass." Feliciano grimaced and then looked out the window, finally noticing that they were less than a block from Feliciano's place. "Gilbert…would you mind not calling Ludwig all those nasty names. You may not have known him very long, but he is a really good guy and…well he did come looking for you didn't he?" Gilbert smiled softly, laughing a bit, "that's all true Feliciano, but he...he also caused Birdie and I to fight. You see, my little Bird knew that I had a family and he knew about West and didn't tell me. West had to inform me when he realized we had the same last name. I know it's not his fault, but it still hurt and I took it out on Matthew. Part of my coping process is blaming him I guess." The Prussian shrugged as he pulled into the parking lot. Feliciano was mildly shocked by his friend's self-awareness, but didn't have much time to dwell on the fact because Gilbert promptly pulled him from the car.

All Ludwig could think about as he ran towards Feliciano's apartment was that he was an idiot for not driving. It would have gotten him there much faster. He glared at the set of keys in his hand, but just ran faster. In his haste he had just run right past his car and was now stuck taking the long way. He shook that thought out of his head; he would do anything for his Feli. He smiled softly at the thought but then frowned, a knot tying his throat up; Feliciano wouldn't be his until he agreed to come back to him, which he highly doubted the little Italian would. He may be a bit airheaded, but he knew what to avoid in order to keep his heart from getting broken again, and that meant staying away from Ludwig.

Once again, Ludwig had to shake those kinds of thoughts from his head and just run faster. It then struck him that maybe Feliciano wouldn't be home and he was doing this all for naught. That thought made him stop and groan, tears springing to his eyes.

It was unlike him to not think things through, and that made it even more frustrating when the realization that his undeveloped plan may not work finally hit him. He took off running again, shaking all negative thoughts from his head. This had to work, he had to win Feliciano back. He wasn't quite sure what he would do if he couldn't. He thought about for a moment as he rounded the corner, his eyes falling on Feliciano's apartment. If he couldn't win back the tiny, spastic, but oh so loveable Italian he would probably move to a different country and start a whole new life under a new identity. Very unlike him, but then again, Feliciano made him feel like a new man, and without Feli in his life, he wasn't sure he could continue to be that man.

The first thing he noticed as he got closer was Gilbert's car. His brother was there? His eyes widened a bit, that could only mean one thing: Feliciano was there as well. His breath hitched and he calmed himself, straightening himself up before walking up the stairs, knocking casually on the door. He heard a crash on the other side of the door and his eyes widened and he spoke with a slightly raised voice, "Feliciano! Are you alright in there?" He was legitimately worried about the boy. As clumsy as the boy was, anything could be happening in there. When the door opened, he felt the knot from earlier return to his throat. His face was slightly flushed, but not in the after-sex-glow kind of way, or the I'm-really-happy-to-see-you way. It was flushed in the I've-been-crying-for-awhile-and-I've-been-trying-to-fix-it way. It broke his heart to see the slightly puffy eyes and tear stained cheek, so without even thinking or saying anything else, he wrapped his arms tightly around his (former) lover and pressed his face into his hair. He didn't expect it when it happened, but his heart leapt into his throat when it did; Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig, burying his face into the taller man's shoulder.

They stood there in silence for close to ten minutes before Ludwig finally spoke, "Feliciano, I know you will never be able to forgive me for all of my assumptions and my cruel attitude towards you, but I want to make a start in my apology." Ludwig stepped back from the smaller man, his face soft, but his eyes unfocused, not even noticing the brightness that had returned to his eyes. "What I did was awful…especially when you needed me most. I lo…care about you Feliciano and all I can say is I'm sorry. I know you won't be able to forgive me, but I just…I don't really know. I guess I just need you to know how strongly I feel about you," at this he took a deep breath and looked Feliciano in the eyes, "I love you Feliciano, and I was a fool not to realize it before I lost you. I…I guess I'll be off then." He smiled a bit and then turned away, shocked when he felt slim fingers wrap around his wrist. He looked back and was shocked to see Feliciano _grinning._

"Ludwig…everything is ok. I promise…that was the nicest thing anyone has said to me…ever." His voice was soft, touched by the German's, no, _his _German's words and confession. "The truth is Luddy…V-ve~" he smiled nervously, "I love you too…I know it hasn't been very long, but even when I am supposed to be mad at you, I miss being around you."

Ludwig froze, his eyes widening. He never, in a million years, expected Feliciano to return his feelings this quickly. Hell, he had thought it was more likely for countries to be personified by stereotypical humanoid beings, then Feliciano to return his feelings. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face and as soon as the last words left Feliciano's mouth, Ludwig pressed his chapped lips against Feliciano's small, soft mouth. It made his heart flip in his chest when Feliciano responded instantly with just as much gusto as Ludwig put into the kiss.

A loud laugh split their lip contact and made Feliciano blush softly in the very sexy, my-boyfriend-and-I-just-made-up kind of way. Ludwig smiled softly as he noted the blush and pulled Feliciano into his chest, glancing at his brother.

"Thank you Gilbert…for everything." Gilbert looked slightly confused and then an unnaturally sweet smile crossed his face. "It's the least I could do for my _brother. _You did give me a family after all…it's only fair that I help you expand yours." The moment touched Feliciano's heart and he stepped back from his newly claimed boyfriend and watched as the brothers embraced, laughing to himself when he noticed how neither was sure exactly what to do. He split it up and Gilbert glanced at the two, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. "Remember kids, nothing too rough. Safe sex is happy sex!" Gilbert cackled a bit leaving behind a blushing Ludwig and a giggling Feliciano. Feliciano glanced at Ludwig and they both smiled, catching each other in another kiss. They didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

The morning came too soon and a very sleepy Feliciano was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing in his pants pocket across the room. He stood on shaky legs, groaning at the soreness in his rear end. He felt an arm reach out and wrap around his waist, pulling him back down gently. Feliciano giggled softly and slipped out of Ludwig's arms.

"It's Gilbert…he has his own special ringtone, so I always know it's him." Ludwig sighed a bit but sat up and listened in as Feliciano answered the phone. "Mhm…of course we will be there…finally? Ve~~ Gosh I was wondering when you would…alright, we'll be there tonight…yup. Good luck!" Feliciano turned to Ludwig smiling. "He said the only reason he wasn't telling this to you was because you weren't answering your phone, so here's his message. He is going to ask Matthew to marry him tonight at a small birthday party he's throwing for him. He wants us there of course. Ve~~ this is so exciting! Isn't it, Luddy?" Ludwig smiled, watching his lover dance around their room, mostly naked. It was a rather enticing sight if he did say so himself, and he did…he most _definitely _did. "When do we have to be there?" Feliciano crawled back into the bed, curling up next to Ludwig, smiling, "Around 6:30. He said he was going to propose at about 7." Both smiled at each other and, almost if they could read the other's mind, they leaned in for a kiss, starting out the morning as only a couple in love can: a lovely breakfast of pancakes, potato hash and bacon with fresh squeezed cranberry juice.

The evening came quickly and the couple showed up at the apartment at 6:45, hands interlocked. Matthew opened the door, smiling when he noticed their hands. "I'm so happy for you two! You really deserve each other." Both men smiled and thanked him, wishing him a happy birthday. When Ludwig finally saw his brother at around 6:55, Gilbert looked positively nerve wracked (a truly terrifying sight let me tell you). Ludwig almost laughed at the sight and prepped his brother quietly, keeping an eye on the time.

"You two have been together how long? He's sure to say yes Gilbert. I promise you." Gilbert sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure West? We fought pretty badly last time and I thought it was over and—"Ludwig cut him off, shaking his head. "Every healthy relationship fights. It's how you settle them that make it worth it. You obviously resolved it and are still madly in love with him. It will be fine East." Gilbert smiled at the nickname and suddenly felt his nerves die down a bit.

When the big moment came, Gilbert tripped onto one knee, dropped the ring box, and stuttered through his proposal. Of course Matthew wouldn't have had it any other way and spent weeks grinning every time his left ring finger was in view.

When the time came for Ludwig to pop the question, he was just as nervous as his brother had been. Gilbert just laughed and recycled the advice that Ludwig had given him a month before. Although he knew that it wasn't original, it still calmed him significantly.

That night, the two were curled up on Ludwig's couch, cuddling, a glass of wine on the table for Feliciano and a glass of good whiskey for Ludwig. Finally, the older man took a deep breath and looked at Feliciano, his voice soft. "Would you say we were moving too fast if I asked you to move in with me?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig with wide eyes. "You mean it? Like, we'd live together for reals instead of us just having sleep overs? Ve~~~~" Ludwig flushed a bit at the use of the word "sleep overs" but nodded none the less, smiling when Feliciano hugged him tighter. "Of course, I would really like that…" Feliciano bit his lip and looked up at Ludwig. "I need to talk to Lovino of course, but I can handle myself…no matter what, I'm moving in Luddy. Ve~~~" Ludwig smiled at the small Italian, taking him in his arms and they cuddled in a lovely silence until falling asleep at around 3am.

Moving in was an interesting experience, not only for Feliciano and Ludwig, but for Lovino as well. For the first time since he and Feliciano had reached adulthood, he was all alone. Sometimes it was nice, others it was rather lonely and after offhandedly telling Feliciano and the Potato Bastard that once or twice, they visited a lot more often. It was shocking to everyone how well living together worked for the both of them. There were one or two times that Lovino and Gilbert were shocked to find Feliciano and Ludwig at their doors, and as much as Lovino ranted about Ludwig being a dumb bastard, Gilbert knew that the time to cool down would be good for them. The couple never had a problem resolving an issue and it was what balanced out their personalities the best.

The German and the Italian; the office worker and the orphan; the man from the west side of the tracks and the boy from the east side. Once, on a double date of sorts, Matthew mentioned how opposite the two were and how that's what he enjoyed most about them as a couple. Whenever he brought up the subject, Gilbert laughed and claimed that he had set the two up, after all, if Ludwig hadn't been his brother, the two never would have met, and (usually only in his mind) Ludwig had to agree with the older Beilschmidt. It was true, if he hadn't had a long lost older brother, he never would have gone out to different orphanages to look for him. Once, Ludwig told this to Feliciano and the small Italian smiled, Ve~ing softly, before mentioning how much he loved they're "Lost And Found Box" relationship. It took Ludwig 3 days to figure out what the oddball had meant by that, but when it hit him, he took a moment to laugh. They're relationship was like a "Lost And Found Box" because Ludwig had been snooping around looking for his brother, and he found him, but he also found a treasure almost more valuable than the one he had lost in the first place.

_**AN: **__Ok, so I have like two entries in the __**contest to title my Spammano story**__. I would really like more entries. The contest is going to continue __**until July 31**__**st**__. So please enter it! Favorite and Review guys _


End file.
